The one with the couch
by fmd-jade
Summary: Episode tag to 'Random on Purpose'. With all their efficiency, didn't they forget someone? Nate/Kensi


**Disclaimer: Nope, No, Nada, Nein, Non, Njet, Noe... **

* * *

Kensi looked up for a moment when Abby stormed up the stairs, before turning back to her paperwork again. Every other minute she tried to sneak a glance at Nate.

"Kensi." He didn't even look up from his book, just kept reading. Dom sent him a funny glance.

"What?"

"Stop looking at me all the time." Nate looked up from his book, looking at her irritatedly. "It's making me nervous."

Kensi scowled at him. "You should be. All you do is to sit there and watch us work." Dom nodded in the affirmative across from her. Nate looked from one team member to the other. "Excuse me? I liked your old work place better as well, okay?"

Kensi snorted. "Yeah right. Because you had something you could put your big feet on!" She got up and circled her desk, standing right in front of Nate. "I bet you're not even reading this." She tried pulling the book down, but Nate held it firmly against his chest.

"Hey! Leave it!" When Kensi still didn't let up, he got up as well, taking the book into one hand and holding it up as far as his arm could reach.

Kensi narrowed her eyes at him, stemming her hands into her hips. "Seriously?" After a quick situation assessment and a rough risk analysis, a smile began to form on her lips.

Nate seemed to know what was going to happen. "Kensi. No. Don't do it." But he was too late. When Kensi punched him into his ribs with one hand, he jerked as expected. Kensi quickly reached up with her other hand, trying to seize the book, while Nate tried to fend her off, turning away from her.

Kensi quickly tried to reach around him, practically encircling him with her arms, but still unable to reach the book.

"Don't be such a-"

"Ow! Kensi! Let go!"

Nate tried to wrangle himself out of her grasp, prying her fingers from around his midriff. "Kensi!"

A small cough made them jump apart in an instant. Kensi turned around immediately, an excuse already on her lips. "Hetty, that was-"

"We were just-"

They both stopped short when they were met with an amused looking Abby.

"So. You guys are all for that touchy-feely-thing, he?" She smirked at them. Nate shot Kensi an embarrassed glance, before scratching the back of his head with his free hand.

When nobody said anything, Abby gave Nate with a pointed look. "Nate? My 'post incident medical evaluation'?"

"Oh!" Nate sent a quick look around before approaching Abby. "Yeah, sure, let's go do that."

"His office is there for a reason, after all." Kensi muttered as she watched Nate lead Abby in the direction of his office. When they were gone she turned towards Dom, who'd remained seated throughout the whole ordeal. She took a step towards him, folding her arms in front of her. With her chin she gestured towards his iPhone on his desk. "And you better delete that video you took FAST, before I tell Sam and Callen about your favourite past-time hobby."

* * *

Nate smiled after Abby when she walked out of his office, grimacing inwardly. This was the reason he became an operational psychologist. That woman could _talk _for ages! About everything! He rubbed over his tired eyes and quickly surveyed his desk, contemplating if he could leave his reports for tomorrow. Before he had the chance to reach a decision, his attention was caught by the person entering his office.

"So…" Kensi trailed over to him, not stopping in front if his desk.

"You're still here? It's late." He looked at her expectantly, when she came around his desk and turned his chair to face her.

Kensi leaned forward, putting her hands on his armrests, effectively bringing her face only inches from his. "I want my… *stuff* …back."

Not feeling immediately threatened, Nate smiled half in relief, half out of amusement.

"So?"

"So?" Kensi shot back, obviously taken aback. "I'm not going to sift through all of those garbage bags alone, Nate!"

Nate got up from his seat and walked the few steps towards her. While one of his hands went around Kensi's waist, the other caressed her cheek. "Let's go home, Kenz." He kissed her softly, still stroking her cheek.

The female agent seemed to visibly relax as she leaned against him. "What about my stuff?" She asked, before pressing her lips to his as well.

"Tomorrow."

"Hm." Kensi could only murmur between kisses.

Nate reluctantly parted from her and quickly grabbed his bag from next to his desk, shutting his laptop in the process. "What do you want to do today?" He asked, when he followed Kensi to the door.

"Dunno. Can't we just stay at your place?"

The psychologist just chuckled in response. "Sure."

They had just reached the door when Kensi stopped, a mischievous smile suddenly on her face. "Wait." She turned back around, searching the room with her eyes. When she had found her target, she moved over towards the small table next to Nate's couch. Nate suddenly knew what she was up to when she reached for the book he'd held earlier and already looked down at his shoes.

Flipping back the cover along with the first few pages, Kensi's face lit up in triumph. "I knew it." Hidden inside was one of Nate's comics.

* * *

"You wanna go take a shower while I wash up the dishes?"

Kensi watched him for a moment from her place at the table as he carried their dishes over towards the sink. "Yeah, sure."

Getting up she pressed a quick kiss to his lips, before she made her way over towards his bedroom. Nate put everything into the sink, letting the water rinse the plates, trying to hold back a yawn. The last two days had been hell. And he wasn't even doing all the action. Maybe he should talk to Hetty about giving the team some time off sooner than planned. Maybe after that sexual harassment lecture next week.

"Nate?"

He cleaned the first plates, putting them aside to dry. "Huh?"

"Nate!"

"What?" He called distractedly, louder this time. Kensi strolled into the kitchen, holding a red pullover for him to see. "What is it?"

"Nate. This" she held up the piece of fabric, "is my pullover."

He knew what she was getting at, but he sure as hell wasn't going to let it show.

"This is my pullover I keep at the office. With my other stuff."

Nate couldn't help the smile spreading on his face.

"And I found my spare brush in your bathroom. What is my stuff doing here at your apartment?"

He shrugged. "You always complained that I don't have a brush here." Kensi just raised her eyebrows, demanding answers. Taking a step towards her, Nate used his best puppy dog look. "So… maybe I rescued some of your stuff from Hetty." He took another step towards her.

"Why?"

"Why? Because it thought that was easier than going through those garbage bags in the aftermath."

Kensi leaned forward, grasped him by his shirt and pulled his head down. "Thank you" she whispered, before pressing her lips to his in a slow kiss.

"Living room?" Kensi nodded and led the way.

* * *

Kensi snuggled deeper into Nate's chest, tangling her feet up with his at the far end of the couch.

"Why do we always end up here, watching TV?" Nate rumbled from behind her, his arms around her, watching the TV uninterestedly.

"'Cause your couch is big" Kensi commented. "Big enough for couch sex." She grabbed the remote and changed channels, stopping at a random one.

"Hm. We never have couch sex here." Kensi just shrugged in response. "And we won't if you keep zapping towards those home shopping channels." Nate tried to grab the remote from her, but Kensi fought him off.

"I like them, so silêncio."

They kept watching the screen in contemplative silence, both of them lost in their own thoughts. It seemed like an eternity before Kensi ended the peace and quiet.

"Nate?"

"Hm?" He sounded almost asleep and Kensi wriggled around in his arms, trying to wake him up.

"Why were you so against our new work space? We _are _somehow faster working like this…"

Nate took so long to respond Kensi even checked if he was still awake, turning around in his arms, trailing soft kisses over his face.

"I guess… well…" Nate flexed his arms around her. "The old table was really large. It was wider, more open. And now that you all have assigned seats…"

"You're afraid there's no more room for you." Kensi finished for him.

"Sounds stupid, huh?"

Kensi just shook her head and turned around again, leaning back against his chest.

"Is the couch in your office big enough for couch sex?"


End file.
